PARTITION PLEASE
by Feixian Wu
Summary: Musik yang bergairah mulai membuat suhu ruangan ini terasa lebih panas, Jongin mengerling nakal kepada pengunjung yang menatapnya. Ia bersandar pada tiang besi itu sambil memainkan rambutnya dan menggigit bibirnya. Park Chanyeol yang harus menahan ereksinya saat menyaksikan penampilan erotis Stripper bernama Kim Jongin atau Kai itu. ChanKai
1. Chapter 1

**PARTITION PLEASE**

**WARN : NC, YAOI (BOY X BOY), SLUTTY! KAI, DLDR!**

**MAINCAST : PARK CHANYEOL**

**KIM JONGIN**

**PAIRING : CHANKAI Slight SEKAI**

**Note : Disarankan Imagine Kai MAMA ERA**

**Night Club.**

Dentuman keras musik yang membuat telinga besar Chanyeol berdengung sejenak, bau menyengat khas alcohol menusuk hidungnya saat Ia memasuki tempat dengan pencahayaan erotis tersebut. Para wanita berdada besar itu sengaja menghimpitkan badannya pada Chanyeol, entah untuk apa, mungkin untuk meyakinkan pria tampan itu betapa besar bongkahan kenyal yang terdapat pada tubuh bagian depannya. Tergoda? Hahaha jangan bercanda, itu tidak seberapa menggoda bagi Chanyeol yah walaupun sebagai laki – laki sejati hal itu menyenangkan.

Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju meja bar yang ada di pojok ruangan itu. Setelah melihat bartender yang sedang sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya tersebut, ia pun tersenyum ceria dan mempercepat langkah kaki panjangnya.

"KIM JONGDAE!" serunya lantang. Jangan lupakan kerasnya volume musik diruangan tersebut membuat seruannya terdengar seperti bisikan.

Jondae yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan wajahnya kearah depan untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Oh hai dobi, lama tak kesini. Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" Tanyanya pada teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat terburuknya itu.

"Wine saja" Hanya itu yang terdapat dipikirannya, atau sebenarnya Ia malas berfikir hanya buntuk segelas minuman

"Aku sarankan jangan memesan wine, kau harus menikmati bagaimana para penari striptease itu membuat milikmu mengeras." Usul Jongdae berniat melarang Chanyeol mabuk dan meracau tidak jelas tentangnya. bahkan Chanyeol pernah meracaukan pakaian dalam Baekhyun bermotif Strawberry Shortcake dan yang paling hebat menurut jongdae, Chanyeol pernah meracau tentang proses bercinta Kris dan Suho secara rinci entah darimana Ia bisa tahu.

"Memang siapa Stripper utamanya?" Chanyeol penasaran, tak biasanya Jongdae menyarankan hal baik untuknya

"Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai dia baru. Dua hari yang lalu ketika Ia pertama datang, penampilannya membuat semua orang terangsang termasuk aku." Tutur jongdae sambil mengingat betapa sakitnya Ia saat menahan ereksi menyaksikan aksi striptease dari Kim Jongin tersebut.

"Kau selalu berlebihan. Penari striptease memang semua seperti itu" Chanyeol menyangkal pernyataan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau belum merasakan, makannya berkata begitu." jongdae memahami temannya belum melihat secara langsung, makannya ia mengeluarkan hipotesis seperti itu.

"Baiklah aku akan mengikuti saranmu, buatkan aku White Russian saja" Chanyeol yang penasaran memilih mengikuti saran sahabatnya, sekalian refreshing.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, Ia menyaksikan penari Striptease dengan tampang bosan karena tidak satupun dari mereka menarik perhatiannya.

"Ayolah aku bosan menunggu, mana pertunjukan utamanya? Aku benar – benar harus mencekik Jongdae jika monolognya tentang Kai atau Kim Jongin apalah itu mengecewakan." gerutunya lagi

Seorang Namja yang Chanyeol yakini sebagai Kim Jongin atau Kai itu berjalan menuju panggung yang berada ditengah – tengah ruangan tersebut, terdapat sebuah tiang besi yang tentu saja akan digunakan untuk menggoda para pengunjung dengan poledance erotisnya. Walaupun pencahayaan di ruangan itu sedikit remang tetapi Chanyeol bisa melihat betapa indahnya warna kulit tan pemuda itu dikarenakan lampu yang menyorot padanya. Ia memakai baju yang bisa dibilang tertutup untuk ukuran penari striptease. Kemeja putih transparan dipadukan dengan celana hitam panjang.

"Cih apa bagusnya dia? Bahkan dia tidak menggoda sama sekali" Chanyeol mendecih

**Driver roll up the partition fast  
Driver roll up the partition fast  
Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash  
Handprints and footprints on my glass  
Handprints and good grips all on my ass  
Private show with the music blasting  
He like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty  
Red wine drip, talk that trash  
Chauffer eaves dropping trying not to crash**

Musik yang bergairah mulai membuat suhu ruangan ini terasa lebih panas, Jongin mengerling nakal kepada pengunjung yang menatapnya. Ia bersandar pada tiang besi itu sambil memainkan rambutnya dan menggigit bibirnya, membuat orang – orang mulai meneriakinya, Tangannya turun menuju kancing kemejanya dan membukanya perlahan sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya sensual

Tangan kiri mengelus dada rata miliknya disusul dengan desahan yang keluar dari bibir tebal sexy itu, tak puas dengan hanya mengelus, Ia memelintir tonjolan merah kecoklatan tersebut. Ya Tuhan ini baru awal pertunjukan tetapi kenapa Chanyeol sudah bergerak gusar ditempat duduknya. Sepertinya Pemuda tampan itu lupa apa yang dikatakannya tadi, Tidak menggoda, biasa saja? Chanyeol harus menarik semua hipotesisnya tersebut. Karma eh?

Setelah semua kancing kemejanya terbuka, Ia tak lekas menanggalkan kain yang menutupi tubuh atasnya melainkan mengarahkan tangan kanan terampil itu menuju celananya. Memainkan gesper, dan resleting celana hitam berniat memancing gairah para pengunjung. Puluhan bahkan ratusan uang kertas berhamburan seakan menghujaninya menambah kesan erotis pertunjukan yang tidak biasa itu.

Jongin membuka kancing celananya perlahan dan menurunkan kain yang menutupi kaki jenjang indah itu penuh penghayatan. Setelah celana itu benar – benar terlepas, Ia membuangnya seolah tidak membutuhkan benda itu lagi.

Chanyeol semakin serius menatap lelaki yang terlihat sangat liar dan jalang itu tanpa berkedip. Seakan ia melewatkan sesuatu yang berharga jika sekali saja Ia menutup matanya walaupun hanya membutuhkan waktu tak lebih dari satu detik.

Tubuh yang hanya tertutupi kemeja putih tak terkancing dan celana dalam hitam tipis itu menggeliat mengitari tiang besi ditengahnya. Merabanya seolah – olah itu tubuh manusia yang akan memuaskannya malam ini. Menggesekkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya seakan tiang tak bernyawa itu memberikan kenikmatan padanya. Lidahnya terjulur menjilati tiang dingin itu, melingkarkan satu kaki jenjangnya dan membiarkan kaki yang lain memijak di panggung agar dapat menyangga tubuh sexynya. Ia kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah depan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang lagi. Pinggulnya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, tubuh itu perlahan merosot mendudukkan pantat penuhnya pada lantai panggung. Melebarkan kedua kakinya menantang para pengunjung, benda kenyal tak bertulang itu bergerak menjilat bibirnya disertai wajah yang mengisyaratkan nafsu bercinta seolah berkata "masuki aku sekarang".

**TBC**

**Hello Readers kece :)**

**I say I'm back! FF ini sebenarnya sudah complete, tinggal ngepost. Tapi berhubung panjang jadi saya putuskan untuk memutilasi(?). maaf jika ada yang tidak suka Kai seperti ini dan maaf juga tbcnya nanggung hehehe.**

**FF ini terispirasi dari Music Video Beyonce – Partition, monggo dilihat. Menurut saya peran ini sangat cocok untuk Kai *ditimpuk* karena Kai punya aura sexy, erotis menggoda syalala, Kkaebsong!**

**Readers yang Kece, Baik hati, Berbakti pada Orangtua, dan Rajin menabung -_- Jangan lupa reviewnya, saya akan sangat menghargai Review dalam bentuk apapun. Semakin banyak review, semakin kilat update next chapter.**

**FYI, next chapter full dengan adegan tidak senonoh. Yehet!**

**Okay daripada saya keterusan Cerewetnya, lebih baik saya undur diri. Byeong!~**


	2. Slutty Stripper

**PARTITION PLEASE**

**WARN : NC, YAOI (BOY X BOY), SLUTTY! KAI, DLDR!**

**MAINCAST : PARK CHANYEOL**

**KIM JONGIN**

**PAIRING : CHANKAI Slight SEKAI**

Tubuh yang hanya tertutupi kemeja putih tak terkancing dan celana dalam hitam tipis itu menggeliat mengitari tiang besi ditengahnya. Merabanya seolah – olah itu tubuh manusia yang akan memuaskannya malam ini. Menggesekkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya seakan tiang tak bernyawa itu memberikan kenikmatan padanya. Lidahnya terjulur menjilati tiang dingin itu, melingkarkan satu kaki jenjangnya dan membiarkan kaki yang lain memijak di panggung agar dapat menyangga tubuh sexynya. Ia kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah depan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang lagi.

Pinggulnya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, tubuh itu perlahan merosot mendudukkan pantat penuhnya pada lantai panggung. Melebarkan kedua kakinya menantang para pengunjung, benda kenyal tak bertulang itu bergerak menjilat bibirnya disertai wajah yang mengisyaratkan nafsu bercinta seolah berkata "masuki aku sekarang".

Jongin merobek celana dalam yang menurutnya mengganggu dan melemparnya kearah penonton. Teriakan mereka semakin keras, mereka berebut mengambil celana dalam Jongin. Tangan kirinya memegang kejantanannya, menggerakkan tangan itu naik turun dengan pelan. Ia mengulum jari tangan kanan miliknya, menggerakkan keluar masuk mulutnya.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar, Pemandangan ini terlalu menggairahkan menurutnya. Bagaimana Ia bisa tenang disuguhi pertunjukan yang bahkan membuat benda diantara pahanya mengeras tanpa disentuh sedikitpun.

Riuh teriakan pengunjung dan tepukan tangan menggema seperti mendukungnya untuk melakukan hal lebih. Ia mengeluarkan jari yang sudah dilumuri dengan ludahnya dan mengarahkan pada lubang belakangnya. Kaki yang sudah terbuka Ia lebarkan lagi agar mempermudah akses memuaskan tubuh miliknya sendiri.

"Ahhhhh.. enghhh" Ia terlihat sangat murahan, menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya sendiri dan mendesah nikmat menikmati pekerjaan tangan terampil miliknya

Seorang laki – laki Tampan berjalan menuju panggung tempat pertunjukan. Oh Sehun. Chanyeol tau orang itu, yah siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Sehun adalah penari striptease hebat dan membuat banyak orang iri karena bisa dengan mudah menyentuh partner menarinya.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang terduduk lalu mengarahkan tangannya kedagu Jongin. Jongin mendongak, mengeluarkan jari tangan yang melecehkan lubangnya. Perlahan Ia berdiri sambil memegang bahu Sehun agar lebih mudah. Mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah sehun dan menjilat bibir pemuda tampan yang menjadi partnernya kali ini. Tangan sehun meremas bongkahan pantat Jongin yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun, tangan satunya Ia gunakan untuk menarik rambut Jongin agar mendongak, bukan tanpa tujuan tetapi Sehun sangat suka memakai cara kasar untuk partner yang liar seperti Jongin, Sehun menyesap leher Jongin kasar layaknya seorang vampire yang kekurangan asupan darah.

Sorakan para pengunjung yang benar – benar terangsang oleh aksi Stripper itu menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka pada pertunjukan kali ini. Chanyeol berusaha menetralkan nafasnya, Ia sangat tertarik dengan Kim Jongin. Ia tertarik dengan cara Jongin menarik perhatian, Ia tertarik dengan cara Jongin menggoda, ataupun Chanyeol sangat amat tertarik saat Jongin melecehkan dirinya sendiri.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Chanyeol menyesap minuman dengan kadar alcohol rendah itu bermaksud untuk sedikit mengurangi kegelisahannya atau yang lebih tepat, Ereksinya.

Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin menghadap Tiang dan mengikat tangan Partnernya itu menggunakan tali yang sudah Ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Jongin kini membelakangi para penikmat penampilannya, dengan tubuh yang menunduk dan pantat yang terangkat memperlihatkan lubang kenikmatannya membuat Teriakan dan siulan para laki – laki berhidung belang itu meledak. Chanyeol terkesiap melihatnya Ia bahkan berfikir itu terlalu sempit untuk dimasuki olehnya, Chanyeol benar – benar berfantasi dengan liar.

Sehun bersimpuh dibelakang Jongin, mengamati pemandangan menawan yang tersuguh gratis didepannya. Perlahan memajukan wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya, berniat menggoda Jongin. Tanpa aba – aba lidahnya menyeruak memaksa masuk lebih dalam lalu bergerak memutar didalam.

"Nyaaahhhh...ahh...ahh…enghhhh" Desahan nikmat Jongin menggema, tentu saja menggema. Sebuah lagu tidak akan lengkap tanpa music bukan? sama halnya dengan pertunjukan ini, desahan adalah bumbu pelengkap untuk menarik perhatian, maka dari itu pengelola Night club ini tidak tanggung – tanggung memasang 10 microphone disetiap sisi panggung pertunjukan striptease.

Setelah puas bermain – main, Sehun mengambil sesuatu dikantongnya. Vibrator berukuran sedang dengan getaran maximal siap mengoyak holenya, Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka bertele – tele dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, dengan satu hentakan Ia memasukkan benda laknat itu kedalam hole Jongin.

"AAARRGGGHHHH…deeperhh...morehhhh" Jongin memohon, meminta lebih dari ini.

Sehun menekan benda itu agar masuk lebih dalam, menggerakkannya keluar masuk dan sesekali memutarnya. Setelah merasa pekerjaannya sudah selesai, Ia melepas ikatan di tangan jongin sambil mencium pemuda Tan itu. Sehun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang dalam keadaan terangsang hebat. Jongin merangkak kedepan membiarkan tangan – tangan jahil itu memegang bahkan meremasi pantatnya, setelah menemukan mangsa yang tepat yaitu Pria tampan yang cukup berumur juga terlihat berwibawa dan berpangkat, Jongin menelusuri wajah pria incarannya itu.

"Massteerrrhhhh.. ..kahhh..kau membantukuhhh… enhhh" Goda Jongin pada Pria itu. Bagai tertimpa Durian runtuh, Pria itu tersenyum mengejek kepada teman – temannya karena berhasil dipilih oleh Stripper itu. Jongin berbalik mengarahkan tubuh bagian belakangnya tepat didepan pria tadi.

"Maaasssteerrrhhhh.. aku.. ahhh tidakh… tahanhhh.. lebihhh dalamhhh" erang Jongin mengisyaratkan agar Pria itu melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Pria itu mengeluarkan Vibrator dengan getaran maximal tersebut hingga tersisa ujungnya saja, menghetakkan masuk lebih dalam di hole jalang Jongin. Pemandangan tersebut tentu membuat para penikmatnya berteriak heboh. Lambannya gerakan pria itu membuat Jongin beriniatif memegang tangan pria yang dipanggilnya master dan memaju mundurkannya lebih cepat.

"Brengsek" Desis Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi" Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya menuju kejantanan yang masih terbalut dengan celana panjang itu, Ia sudah cukup tersiksa menahan ereksi, lagipula tempat duduknya sekarang gelap dan tak terlihat, apa salah jika Ia memilih menuntaskan hasratnya daripada harus kesakitan menahannya.

"Ahhh.. engghhhhh.. ahh.. ahh.. ahh" peluh membasahi sebagian besar tubuh Jongin, kulit Tan yang hanya tertutup selembar kemeja putih dengan hole belakang dipermainkan benda bergetar yang bergerak keluar masuk itu tampak seperti pelacur yang mendambakan nikmatnya didominasi oleh penikmatnya.

Jongin membalik badan, meraba sesuatu yang dibanggakan pria itu. Keras tentu saja Jongin meyakini bahwa pria itu menahan ereksinya sejak tadi.

"Terimakasih Tampan, sepertinya kau perlu pergi ke toilet untuk bersolo karir, milikmu sangat keras ahhh" Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga pria itu, berbisik dengan suara rendah bergairah yang diakhiri desahan dan mengulum telinga Pria itu singkat.

Service yang dilakukan Jongin pada Pria dengan factor lucky tinggi itu disudahinya, Ia memilih merangkak kembali ke Panggung utamanya, sedikit menunggingkan pantat dan mencoba bergerak sesensual mungkin. Ia mengambil seonggok wine yang terdapat disisi panggung. Mengelus mulut botol wine yang sudah terbuka itu, menjilatnya secara berputar, kepalanya bergerak naik turun mengulum botol kaca tersebut. Membuat orang yang melihat berambigu kejantanan mereka diperlakukan layaknya botol wine itu oleh Jongin. Sebagai Penutup pertunjukannya, Jongin menumpahkan wine itu pada tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tepuk tangan dan sorakan tertuju padanya yang benar – benar memuaskan nafsu birahi mereka dengan aksi panggungnya.

"Jongdae, bagaimana cara menyewa Jongin agar melakukan One night stand denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan frontalnya pada Jongdae, Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan hasrat bercintanya dengan Jongin.

"Kau ingin menyewa Jongin?" Jongdae kembali bertanya dengan wajah mengejek yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol.

**TBC**

**Hallo! Terimakasih para Reviewers. Maaf nggak bisa bales satu2 karena penyakit Males itu tidak ada obatnya -_-**

**gimana gimana? udah hot? maaf kalau kurang hot dan tidak memuaskan. Jangan tanyakan Kenapa otak saya sangat pervert padahal umur saya belum matang(?) karena saya juga tidak tau.**

**Bocoran aja ya, Next Chap ChanKai NC scene Yehet!. Jadi abis baca jangan Lupa Review, supaya saya bisa mengembangkan kepervertan otak saya untuk menulis adegan yang tidak senonoh.**

**Terimakasih, See ya in the next Chapter :) Byeong!~**


End file.
